


I'll spin for you

by natthemess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bittersweet, Everyone is down to get wasted, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natthemess/pseuds/natthemess
Summary: The gang comes together to get drunk and play a round of Spin The Bottle. What could possibly go wrong?





	I'll spin for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially part of a bigger work that I stopped working on at some point - surprise surprise! Anyway, I found it again and just had to share this because the world needs more teenage!torchwood gang!

"Ianto!", he heard Jack exclaim as soon as he closed the door behind himself. "Come join us, Mr Jones." Ianto noticed that Jack had a certain slur to his speech, and since he could add two and together he knew that whatever was going on included alcohol.

Taking a deep breath and suppressing a frown, he went to where the noise came from. As he stepped through the door to the living room of their dormitory, he saw his dorm mates Jack, Owen, Gwen, and Tosh sitting in a circle on the floor. Rhys and Martha had joined them, too, but Suzie was nowhere to be found.

Ianto breathed in deeply and could smell the scent of alcohol, mixed with used, warm air that resulted from too many people being in the small room. He rolled his eyes and it was that instant that Jack chose to turn around and look at him with his trademark grin that was far too wide, far too mischievous for Ianto's liking.

Before he could say something, however, Jack had clumsily risen to his feet, taken a second to find his balance and accommodate to the rather sudden change. He's had lots of alcohol already then, Ianto observed with an amused expression.

Keeping his eyes firmly trained on Ianto's, Jack swayed before taking enthusiastic and clumsy steps towards him. However, before he could savely reach Ianto, Jack tripped over nothing and fell forward with a yelp. Instinctively, Ianto reached out and caught Jack with a soft "Careful!" before he could fall to the floor. He held him in a secure embrace for a second, both of them still shocked, then Jack tightened his arms around Ianto, not caring about the rather awkward position.

"You're my hero, Ianto", Jack murmured against his chest, still not letting go. Ianto found he rather liked that. He has held and embraced Jack multiple times already, thanks to the endless nightmares they both were fighting every night, so he was used to that, but accompanied by the words, it felt different. When they held each other in the nights, they never really talked. Especially not in that certain flirtatious way that was purely Jack Harkness.

Ianto felt his heart racing in his chest and he knew Jack could feel it. For a moment it even seemed like Jack was nuzzling his rips right above his heart, like he sometimes did after he woke up from yet another nightmare, but that moment was over before Ianto could properly grasp it.

And then Jack let go and was back on his feet, smiling at him. It was a very sweet and genuine smile that made Ianto's breath hitch, but he couldn't help reciprocating. Oh how he wanted to reach out and run his hands through Jack's hair and kiss those very sweet, very smiling, very kissable lips. How he wanted Jack back in his arms and just hold him there until the end of time.

But he couldn't. Jack didn't want him, and even if he did, Ianto couldn't possibly be with him so short after Lisa. Ianto knew he had too many issues, was too broken to give Jack what he wanted, needed and deserved. And that broke his heart; knowing he could never be enough for Jack Harkness who deserved the whole world.

Shaking his head he tore his eyes away from Jack and looked at the others. It didn't make the lump in his throat disappear, but it distracted him at least. The girls were giggling and looking at Rhys and Owen, snogging each other senseless for some reason. Ianto frowned. He didn't have the impression that these two even liked each other, why were they snogging?

"Hey there, don't go and have all the fun without us!", Jack chided but the mischievous grin that was back on his face betrayed him. He took Ianto by the hand and dragged him toward the others, pulling him down beside him. Martha protested a little but then gave in and moved to the side a little, allowing Ianto to sit as comfortably as the hard wood floor would allow.

And there he saw it. An empty bottle lying in the centre of the circle, pointing directly at Owen. Owen, who was still snogging Rhys. Ianto immediately understood what was going on.

"Ianto, coming to join us, I see," Owen said rather breathless once he and Rhys had parted. It was only now that the others turned toward him, smiling.

He shrugged and said, "It's not like I had a choice. This one," he shoved Jack lightly, "kind of dragged me to join."

"Well, always room for one more," Jack said with a wink. Ianto only rolled his eyes at him and Jack grinned at him.

"We're playing a game of 'Spin the bottle'," Gwen said like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. She pulled out a half empty bottle of rum and another bottle of vodka from behind her. "Choose your poison," she instructed.

Ianto hesitated for a moment and then reached for the rum. Captain Morgan.

"Good choice," Jack mumbled and Ianto nodded. He didn't really like vodka anyways.

"Rum it is, then. In case you don't know how to play, I'll explain," she said and Ianto noted that she, too, had a slur to her speech and had some difficulties with finding the words, apparently. She was a little more than tipsy, obviously. "Okay, Ianto, you take a large swig now before you start to, well, warm up. It's unfair when you're the only sober person here."

Ianto did as he was told and pulled a face at the taste. He took another very large swig and let the amber liquid run down his throat, leaving a burning trail behind. It felt good and Ianto immediately thought that he should get rid of his jacket, for it was too warm in this room. He saw the others grinning at him but he didn't really care.

"Someone's eager to get pissed, huh?", Owen commented. Ianto just shrugged and let Gwen continue.

"Someone spins the bottle, it points to you, you have to decide whether you choose truth or dare. If it's truth, you drink. If it's truth and you decide not to answer, you drink again. If it's dare and you won't do it, you drink a whole Coward's Cup." At that, she lifted a simple but rather big mug that had two capital C's on the front.

Ianto nodded in understanding and as he took another swig, Owen spinned the bottle. Much to his relief, the bottle landed on Martha.

"Truth." She took a swig of her cherry liquor and waited for Owen's question.

"How many people in this room have you fantasised about?"

"Are we talking about sex?", she asked to clarify after a moment.

"Anything mildly sexual and more," Owen winked.

"Out of the six here..." She thought again. "Basically all of you, but if we're saying that the fantasies include myself, three it is."

Owen grinned at that and Ianto knew that he wanted to ask more questions but that was against the rules, so Owen let it go. Ianto, however, couldn't really. Martha had fantasised about him - or at least about him doing it with someone that wasn't her? He hadn't deemed Martha to be this naughty, and smiled in disbelief.

They went on like that for a long time in which Ianto thankfully didn't have to do much. He'd had to kiss Tosh, play the dramatic scene from the Titanic movie with Rhys - which was hilarious! - and tell Owen five things he liked about him. That one had been hard, but he did it in the end.

Somehow, thanks to a dare by Martha, he'd ended up in Jack's lap, Jack's arms around his waist, but he wouldn't complain. It felt good to be held by Jack once, so he was definitely going to indulge in the feeling.

They were all thoroughly pissed but they didn't want to stop so they kept going. The bottle pointed at Jack.

"Dare," he mumbled, arms tightening around Ianto briefly.

Gwen, who'd spun the bottle, grinned and sat up a little. "You have to kiss the person you think is the most attractive, most beautiful here in this room. Kiss for... two minutes at least, start off slowly and speed up."

Jack hesitated and considered that. Ianto could feel him tense up under him, so he made to get out of his hold, but Jack was having none of that and only held him tighter. Ianto furrowed his brow in confusion but decided to stay where he was until Jack had made his decision. He knew Jack wasn't one to back out of a challenge but something in his tension didn't seem right.

"Come on, Harkness," Owen drawled. "I know we're all gorgeous but it's pretty much limited to the girls, since y'can't call a dude beautiful."

"He's right," Gwen said and sat up a little more. She and Jack were practically facing each other in the circle and she looked at him with a certain lust and anticipation in her eyes.

Ianto felt his heart break a little because it was just so obvious, wasn't it? Gwen had Rhys but she still wanted Jack so badly she didn't even try to hide her desire. And more often than not, Jack showed interest in her, too. Now Ianto really wanted to get away.

Before he had the chance, though, he heard Jack whisper a very soft and very broken "I'm so sorry" into his neck. Then Jack released him, though he didn't let go completely. He turned a very confused Ianto around so they were facing. "I'm sorry," Jack said again before leaning in and taking every thought away from Ianto.

The kiss was chaste, just a simple press of lips against oh so soft lips. Ianto didn't react, his mind blank; he was still in shock over the sudden turn in events. This couldn't possibly be happening. Or could it? Yes, it could. It did. It was happening. Immediately, his heart started racing again and a feeling of pure happiness and bliss filled him, induced by Jack and what must have been half the bottle of Captain Morgan.

Smiling against Jack's lips, Ianto kissed him back tentatively, raising his hands to his cheeks. Jack returned the smile and his hands found their ways into Ianto's hair. The kiss grew a little less chaste as their lips began to move. Suddenly, Ianto could feel Jack's tongue licking at his lips slowly, patiently asking permission. Ianto granted it, opening his mouth to Jack's warm tongue. A shudder went through him then, the feeling of their tongues meeting each other was overwhelming. They spent long moments just exploring the other's mouth, kissing lazily, and it just felt so good. Ianto couldn't help but smile again and let his hands wander to Jack's neck where he held onto him and played with the strands of his hair.

Jack chuckled softly at that and pulled back a little to change the angle. Ianto couldn't quite suppress a moan as he felt Jack's hands tenderly running through his hair, tugging a little to give him a better angle. Jack gave a little moan himself that was swallowed by Ianto's mouth. Both of them smiled for a moment, the others in the room completely got forgotten, and then deepened the kiss even further, turning it more passionate, more sloppy. Ianto could feel want and need in the way Jack was kissing him, and he tried to reciprocate, show Jack that he wanted him, too. They fought for the upper hand for a while until Jack won, turning the kiss very heated at first before he slowed down again. It was a toe-curling kiss, so agonisingly wonderfully slow and tender that Ianto felt like his mouth was being worshipped. Jack's hands were caressing his cheeks, his tongue caressing Ianto's. He wanted to moan again as he felt himself grow harder, but he didn't allow it. Maybe it would break the spell and show Jack what he was doing, making him push Ianto, who was now again practically sitting in his lap, away.

Instead, Ianto wound his arms around Jack's back and held on to him. He didn't want to let go, didn't want Jack to push him away - and if that wasn't a terrifying feeling...

Jack grew slower and slower, his tongue retreating, the kisses being simply open-mouthed now. They were breathing through their noses as the kisses turned into small chaste pecks again.

And then the world seemed to stop. They broke apart, panting, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes still closed. Ianto's hands played with Jack's hair again and Jack's hands were still caressing his cheeks. Neither of them moved.

"Oh my God," whispered Martha and Tosh simultaneously, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Owen agreed a breathless note to his voice. "Like, no offence, but that was... hot!"

Ianto could feel himself flush at the statement, his cheeks hot against Jack's cool hands. What was he doing? What were they doing? He should retreat, let go of Jack and let the game continue. But still neither of them moved, Jack's thumbs ghosting over his cheekbones in an absent-minded gesture instead.

It was only when Gwen cleared her throat that everyone seemed to snatch out of their trance. Ianto opened his eyes and upon slowly letting go of Jack, he caught his gaze and saw something bordering on sadness.

"I really am very sorry," Jack whispered, so quiet that Ianto nearly missed it, despite their foreheads still being pressed together, his face held where it was by an almost desperate grasp of Jack's trembling hands.

He barely managed to suppress the frown that wanted to form, his mind racing again now. What was wrong? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt Jack? Did Jack not want the kiss? Why on Earth was Jack apologising?! The alcohol in his system certainly did nothing for his questions, let alone provide answers. So all Ianto could do was nod, flash him a tentative, insecure smile, and let go of him.

Still confused and mildly frustrated because nothing made bloody sense! Not his spinning head or his racing heart, not Jack kissing him and expecially not Jack apologising for said kissing. There was only one answer that made sense: Jack regretted it instantly. Jack didn't want him. And Ianto could more than understand that, there was just nothing he could give Jack, he was far too broken for someone like Jack. But it still hurt. It hurt so much.

Aware that Jack was looking at him from where he still sat next to him, Ianto grabbed the Captain Morgan and took another large swig or two. After another minute of awkward silence, Ianto risked a look around and saw that everyone avoided his or Jack's eyes. Tosh and Martha looked at their bottles, Owen and Rhys looked mildly confused about the sudden change in mood, and Gwen looked like she was on the verge of tears. She looked betrayed, her eyes firmly on Jack, who still looked at Ianto. Ianto quickly averted his eyes from Gwen before she would give him the same hard look of betrayal, frowned and downed some more of his rum. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jack do the same.

"A'right," exclaimed Owen into the silence of the room. "Game's over, I s'pose. Le's jus' finish'ere," he clumsily waved his more than half empty bottle of vodka, "'n' then we'll all go to bed. Whoever's the last to finish's gotta clean this mess t'morrow." He gestured toward the empty bottles, shot cups and empty pizza boxes.

They all nodded their understanding, and although his head and throat and gut protested, Ianto downed the rest of his Captain in one go. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and going to bed would be one hell of a mission, especially seeing how everything around him was spinning just a tad too fast, but he had no other choice since there was no way in hell he was crashing here on the hard wood floor. A warm and soft bed was worth all the troubles his alcohol-impaired body had to take.

As the Captain hit his throat, apparently going directly into his brain to lull the pain and confusion and make him comfortably numb, he grimaced and swore to himself he'd never drink Captain Morgan pure again. Taking a look around as he set down his empty bottle a lot harder than he'd intended, he noticed that he was the second to finish after Owen. Jack, clutching his bottle tightly, was still eyeing him with a pained expression, but Ianto was too far gone now to escape these deep blue eyes. He held Jack's gaze for a minute before he checked on the other's, turning his head faster and faster every time to see how long it would take before his eyes realised that they were looking at someone else. It was fascinating, being drunk, separating body and mind in a fashion that could ruin him so quickly. Like it's ruined so many lives already. It was fascinating. And terrifying.

Funny, he thought, how you sometimes can't tell if you're talking about drugs or love. Trying his utmost to not look at Jack again, he made a surprisingly successful attempt at getting up, although his head did need a moment to accommodate to the sudden change, his legs shaking extremely. He looked down at his feet, noticing that they were suddenly so far away from him, and started to giggle to himself. His feet had never been that small.

Weaving heavily, his legs gave in and he found himself back on the floor, giggling some more. Somewhere behind him Gwen had run to the bathroom, Rhys after her to hold...something. Ianto didn't care. He wanted his bed. But that was so far away, maybe the floor was his only option. It felt good. Firm and cold against his hot cheek. Yes, he could just stay here.

The last thing he noticed before his world went dark were firm arms around him and a voice that sounded distinctly American and very drunk.  



End file.
